Sanity
by Takado12
Summary: Remember when Brian and Stewie were in the vault? Well, Brian promised Stewie that he would be around for years to come but can he keep his promise? Will Brian ever find true happiness? And can Stewie save his best friend before its too late? Again, sorry for the crappy summary but I suck ass at them, there will be slash later and please read
1. Chapter 1 The Haze

Sanity

Chapter 1- The haze

Brian's POV

Another dry martini, Horace gave me a look but obliged, each and every one drives away my dark thoughts and I feel at ease. Around 2 AM he cuts me off and I leave, following the usual pattern, I take out my car keys and lock my doors, walking home. What am I doing with my life? Huh, seems no matter how drunk I am the question still needs to answered, I wish I could. I turn right, going through the park like I usually do and sit on the bench nearby; I hold my head in my hands and just think. I think about the question, what am I doing with my life?

The answer is absolutely nothing, I'm not famous or raising a family, I'm not married so what am I doing? Why do I continue to live and exist? What is my life worth? How in the hell is it that I live while some helpless child dies from cancer? I feel the tears welling up in my eyes, I try to hold them back but they spill over anyway. When did I become so weak? Even more questions and yet I still have no answers, will I ever? I don't know that's the only answer I can come up with at the moment. The tears still fall, no matter how much I try to stop them so I stopped trying, I cried for nothing, but it sure as hell made me feel better. I started thinking about that gun I owned, one bullet would be all it takes, one bullet and it would all be over, one bullet and I wouldn't suffer… but I can't, I promised Stewie and I don't break my promises.

My mind suddenly shifted gears; Stewie wouldn't want me to be miserable, would he? Knowing that me being happy was impossible, is this his way of torturing me? Feelings of anger washed over me and I suddenly became very pissed off, I got up on shaky legs took out my flask and started pacing. How dare he do this to me?! Who the fuck do he think he is to do this to me?! I punched the nearest tree, over and over and over again until my knuckles bled, I fell to my knees defeated, I took another swig from my flask and started to walk home. I finally stood in front of the red door of my home. I take a deep breath, I wiped my remaining tears and opened the door; I walk into the kitchen to fix myself another dry martini when the kitchen light turned on. The light blinded me for a second but my eyes readjusted and I saw the little bastard Stewie.


	2. Chapter 2 Disgust

Sanity

Chapter 2 Disgust

Brian's POV

He seemed shocked to see me; he must've just finished his snack because he was putting a glass into the sink. His look of shock turned to curiosity, it looked like he was about to say something when he looked at my hands, he raised his eyebrows and asked what happened to me. How the fuck is it any of your business is what I want to ask but I'm still pretty pissed so I say nothing and walk right past him. I opened the cabinet and found my bottle of vodka and I took a swig. I took another and another and then I was done, wasn't there half a bottle left? Stewie walked over to me and grabbed my hand but I wretched it out of his and turned around, he grabbed my hand again and I picked him up by his collar. He was angry but I saw a glimmer of fear in his eyes, I laughed and walked towards the living room, once there, I throw him on the couch and tell him to stay away from me.

He got up and grabbed my hand and I pushed him to the ground, he got up and tried again, same results, again and again this happened, I was furious, what more does he want from me?! What else could he possibly take from me? Tears threatened to spill from my eyes again, why does he hate me so much? Why can't he just put me out of my misery? I balled my right hand into a fist, I wasn't gonna let him see me so weak, that's not even a possibility right now. He walked towards me and I readied myself, he was on my last nerve and I wasn't sure how much longer I could hold back from hitting him, he kept walking towards me and bumped into my chest, then he wrapped his arms around me and I finally fell apart, I fell to my knees and let the tears fall while he held me, I cried and cried letting the tears fall freely.

After the tears fell, I still held onto Stewie, I felt better but I felt so weak, like a helpless newborn pup. I stood up and Stewie let go, he grabbed my hand and led me to the upstairs bathroom, he tuned on the light, climbed onto the sink and opened the bathroom cabinet, he pulled out the first aid kit and opened it, taking out the gauze and the alcohol. He dabbed the alcohol onto my knuckles, I felt a searing pain and tried to pull away but he scratched that special place behind my ears and I melted, becoming putty in his small hands, after he cleaned the wound, he wrapped my hand in the gauze and put back the first aid kit, he took the bottle from my left hand and tossed it into the trash. Again he held my hand and led me to his room, he told me to go to sleep so I lied down staring at the ceiling when I felt something on my right arm, and he was laying on it facing me. I held him, he said goodnight and I told him, I love you and kissed him on the forehead. I heard his light snores and my gears started turning again, naw, Stewie wouldn't want me to suffer but then again, no one suspected him to be an evil mastermind did they? I looked at him again and couldn't help but wonder, would he be my savior or my destruction? I finally closed my eyes and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3 Caution

Sanity

Chapter 3 Caution

Stewie's POV

When I woke up, it was 1:30 in the afternoon and I felt really hot, like someone set me on fire, I wanted to get up but I couldn't, I looked down and saw white arms holding me. Then I felt something pressing up against my back, and blushed at the thought of Brian's erection. Shaking my head, I pulled his arms apart from me but just as I was escaping, he squeezed me tighter holding me against his chest. I finally gave up trying to escape, he was clearly not letting me go so I just snuggled up to him, put my thumb in my mouth and closed my eyes.

Again I woke up but this time it was 5 in the evening and I was hungry, I was also laying on the couch in the living room. I immediately got up and took out my gun that was hidden in the couch cushion, I walked to the kitchen. I lowered my gun when I heard a loud noise I the kitchen. I ran in ready to shoot on sight when I saw Brian sitting at the table with a dry martini, oh god here we go again. I lowered my gun and went over to where Brian was, I then noticed that Peter, Lois Chris and the other mutt wasn't here so I asked why and Brian gave me a note from Lois. Apparently they all went on another car trip and they won't be back for 3 weeks, great, I get to even more time with the alcoholic dog but instead of being mad I was somewhat over joyed at the thought of being alone with him I shook my head and asked the dog what was for dinner.

His face totally blanked out, I rolled my eyes and went over to the kitchen counter opening a drawer filled with fast-food pamphlets. I ended up going with Italian and ordered the largest pizza they have with a soda and a large cheese fries, I asked Brian what he wanted and he decided on a Medium Pizza with a vodka Ziti, the total came up to 26 something and it would be here in 20 minutes. I told Brian and he just nodded, taking another sip of his Martini, yea we aren't going to last 3 weeks, I bet by the end of this week alone I will have a heart attack and Brian will have alcohol poisoning. I walked over to the table where Brian was and sat next to him, just observing him. He looked so tired and depressed, just looking at him made me feel sad, I mean the dog is my best friend and he was depressed but I didn't know what to do about it, I still don't know why he's so pissed off at the world, he doesn't have much longer to live anyway so he might as well make the best of them. As soon as the thought of Brian dying in a few years entered my head, I suddenly realized something, by the time I'm 4, my best friend will be dead. I mean, I know that Brian isn't immortal and I knew he would have to die eventually but I still always expected him to be there giving me advice or to chill with when I really needed him, he was my knight in shining armor and it took me till now to realize it. What would I do if Brian wasn't in my life?


	4. Chapter 4 Love

Sanity

Chapter 4 Love

Stewie's POV

The question echoed in my head, what would I do without Brian? I'll probably become a murderer, I mean when the dog was around; I was a hell of a lot less likely to kill someone why do you think that bitch Lois is still alive? In fact, I might kill off the whole family, none of them treat me like and intellectual equal even though I'm smarter than all of them combined. The memory of his grave from when I traveled to future suddenly played, then I didn't care but what that was to really happen? The reality sunk in, I only have 4 maybe 5 years if I was really lucky left with Brian. I got up from the table and got a glass from the cupboard; I found the wine in the fridge and opened the bottle then poured a full cup.

20 minutes and 5 cups of wine later, the pizza boy knocked on the door, I picked up my gun and took off the safety. As soon as I opened the door, I shot the boy in the leg, took the food and closed the door, thinking of Brian's death coupled with the fact that I was kinda buzzed made me lose my appetite so I just threw the food on the table and I finally noticed that Brian was no longer in the kitchen. I started to panic, where was he?! The door to the basement opened and I screamed, Brian grabbed my shoulders telling me it's ok. I stopped screaming and pushed him away from me, I poured myself another glass of wine and chugged it down.

3 more cups later I felt funny, everything was all sideways but I felt good, but I wasn't drunk, I don't think so anyway. I shook my head and started thinking about Brian again, his death and the absence of him from my life and the sad and obvious fact that he's gonna die, and I started to cry. I curled into a ball under the table, screaming at the world, it's not fair, the world gives me one best friend and he's almost dead, fuck you god, fuck you fate and whoever the fuck else tries to take him from me. Brian dragged me from underneath the table asking if I was okay, he smelled of cigarettes, vodka and cologne, on anyone else it would be make me dizzy but it made want to just sniff Brian even more, it was like his personal brand of sexy. I stood up on shaky legs and I would've been fine if it wasn't for that bitch gravity. I fell right on top of Brian straddling his hips and if it wasn't for me being so buzzed, I probably would've blushed but I just felt closer to him like this, I crawled further up on his body and placed my head on his chest hearing his steady heartbeat, so peaceful. He held me and rubbed my head, singing a lullaby of some sort and I drifted off to sleep.

When I woke up, I opened my eyes and instantly regretted the decision. It felt like my eyes and insides were on fire and I felt like I was being hit in the head with Thor's hammer. My god, is this how it feels like to be hung over? I realized I was still on top of Brian in the kitchen and again I felt his erection rub against me, what a horn dog, no pun intended. I sat up on Brian's chest, straddling his hips, he looked so peaceful when he slept, seeing him without a frown these days were very rare and anytime he smiled or laughed anymore was because he was so drunk which was almost every day now, I miss my Brian. My Brian, the words rang in my head, well he is the family pet so technically he was mine, but I didn't mean in a property kind of way. I leaned back ready to get off him when I felt something warm, hot and slippery in my left hand; I turned to my left and saw I was holding Brian's erection in my hand. It was so thick and very pink, and it was throbbing, it reminded me of those pretzel dogs from Auntie Anne's, I blushed; ready to take my hand off of it when Brian moaned, maybe this could be another way to make him smile? I grinned ready to put my plan into action.


	5. Chapter 5 Exploration

Sanity

Chapter 5 Exploring

Stewie's POV

I got off of Brian and crawled in between his legs. From where I was, his penis looked even pinker, I couldn't help but giggle a little, I mean the dog is white as a ghost for god sakes yet his dick was the color of a watermelon! I put my left hand on it, I felt it throbbing and in all honesty I was a little intrigued. I put my other hand on his erection and squeezed a little, it twitched and Brian moaned. I moved my hands up and down slowly at first, but then I stopped. I looked at the liquid coming from his erection, I wonder what it tastes like, only one way to find out. I put my mouth over Brian's penis and sucked, it was sort of sweet like syrup almost. I kept licking and sucking the liquid, the sugar rush already kicking in. Brian's left leg was twitching and he was panting, his moans were getting louder but that didn't stop me in the least, if anything it egged me on. He was panting and moaning, his toes curling and uncurling and his cock was twitchy. He suddenly called my name which made me panic, his cock twitched one last time and something warm hit the back of my throat. It was like Niagara Falls whatever it was and I almost drowned, it was also sweet and salty, kinda like kettle corn. He still kept shooting and so I finally had to take my mouth off of his penis when a few spurts hit me in the face, so warm and sticky. The looked on his face was of absolute pleasure, so this is an orgasm? Wonder what it feels like.

I was about to start cleaning up when he woke up yawning and I panicked; he stretched and opened his eyes looking dead at me. His somewhat peaceful expression turned into one of shock and horror, he called my name and I looked at the floor, he lifted up my chin and asked what happened. I felt my face heat up and I said nothing. He looked at my face and I swear he looked whiter then he usually was, tears fell from his eyes and he hugged me tight and kept apologizing. He apologized for not being able to control his primal urges and begged me to forgive him. I hugged him back and told him that I took it as a complement, especially when he called my name, he froze, asking me to repeat what I just said and so I did. It was quiet for a long time, Brian just held me but I started to worry. He finally let me go and grabbed a cigarette from the carton in his pocket and lit it, he started walking from the kitchen to living room and out the door. I followed him, panicking but when I opened the door he was just smoking on the step in front of the door. I sat down next to him, it was a while before he finished the cigarette and walked back inside. I again followed Brian into the kitchen, he opened up the fridge and grabbed the wine from last night, and I couldn't help but sigh and walk over to him. I grabbed his left hand, the rest of the family might not care if he dies from kidney failure but I sure as hell do, he looked down at me and his face softened. He even smiled, promising that he only wanted one glass, he set the bottle on the table and grabbed a glass pouring a full cup. He asked if I wanted one too and I nodded, another glass of wine poured and he handed it to me. The food from earlier was still on the table, so that's what we ate with our wine, room temp pizza.

Once we were finished, we went in to the living room and sat on the couch watching TV. I was a little tired from the wine but I tried to stay awake because I feared that Brian would go kill himself or something, especially after earlier. I looked at the dog, wondering what he was thinking, sometimes Brian was so hard to read. It like he pushes away before anyone can get close and I wish he would open up a little more, especially to me. He glanced at me and asked what I wanted, I wanted to kiss him, I wanted to hug him and tell him everything will be alright, I wanted him to hold me, I wanted to be his…he called my name and asked if I was ok. I nodded, but I crawled closer to him and said I love you, he smiled and said he loved me too. I laid my head in his lap and he stroked my hair, I put my thumb in my mouth and started to doze off, finally surrendering to my exhaustion.


	6. Chapter 6 Stewie

Sanity

Chapter 6 Stewie

Brian's POV

Stewie was asleep in my lap again, he looked so peaceful and so adorable like a normal kid. I stroked his hair, I always liked it when Stewie was asleep, just knowing he was at peace for a few hours made me happy. I yawn sleep finally catching up, I grabbed Stewie in my arms holding him, I made sure all of the doors were locked and headed upstairs. I was going to put him in his crib but something kept me from putting him down, I decided that we both will sleep in the master bedroom for the remainder of the 3 weeks besides, its better than the floor or the couch. I tucked him in, then got comfy under the plush covers and held him close to me when I breathed in. His scent was intoxicating and pleasurable, it was so innocent and sweet, I couldn't help but smile and hold him closer, closing my eyes and letting sleep take over.

We were standing in a field of flowers, I think they were violets, Stewie was smiling and so was I. It was so peaceful, the breeze blowing in his hair and my fur, he tagged me saying I was it and so I chased him. As he was running, he tripped and on instinct I ran faster and caught him. I landed on my back holding him in my arms, I checked to make sure he was alright when he kissed me, I wanted to resist but I gave in. I took off all of his clothes and laid him on his back, I licked his nipples, then his stomach and then I reached his boyhood. I wrapped my tongue around his erection, he called my name and I went to work bobbing my head up and down. I could feel him tense up, he grabbed my fur and called for me, he kept screaming my name, he went limp and started panting. I was about to kiss him when I felt him pull my ear, my eyes opened wide and I was suddenly awake.

I was right on top of Stewie, he was covered in drool and his eyes were wide with my erection on his stomach. I jump out the bed and ran to the bathroom splashing water on my face, what the fuck was I doing? I returned to the room when Stewie ran to me, he was blushing and then he said that the next time we dry hump I should at least be conscious, then he pushed me down. I was on my back when he started to give me a blow job, his tongue was wrapped around my erection and I shuddered. I was close and he knew so I stopped him, he looked up at me with puppy dog eyes and I smiled. I picked him up and put him on the bed, I took off his pajamas and licked my fingers, and once they were wet with spit I put one in his entrance. He gasped and clenched his ass around my finger, after a minute went by he loosened up and I started to finger fuck him. He was moaning and I added another finger he went wild, he gasped and groaned the sight of him was too much, I took out my fingers and looked into his eyes as I shoved my length in his entrance. He tensed up and I saw a tear fall, I instantly felt bad and I was about to take it out when Stewie told me to just wait.

A few minutes passed by when he closed his eyes and told me to move, I started slow at first when I felt something hit the tip of my erection, Stewie gasped and clutched my fur, experimenting I hit it again. His grip tightened and he had a look of pure bliss on his face, I smile and hit it again and again, over and over, Stewie gasped and groaned, arching his back with each thrust. I decided to go faster, his eyes met mine and I leaned in for a kiss, his lips crashed into mine and our tongues fought for dominance, he suddenly pulled away and he screamed my name. I felt his hole clench around my length tightly as if it would never let go. This finally made me climax, with one final thrust and a growl, I unleashed my seed into the boy. I felt weightless and tingly, I saw stars and even though I knew it was futile to do so, I wished that this feeling would never end. I opened my eyes and looked at the boy I just deflowered, it finally sank in, and I realized that I just deflowered an innocent little boy. What have I done? Am I now a pedophile? If there is truly a Hell, I know that I must deserve to be there for all eternity. I am a truly despicable person, and what's even worst is it felt…right. I always felt a little vulnerable when I was around Stewie, I don't know why but the kid was always able to get past the walls I've spent so long building up. I've always admired how headstrong he was, it was one of the things I've always loved about him. I smile bitterly at the thought, and no matter how much I wanted to deny it, I was in love with the little boy. I closed my eyes, wondering what's in store later on today.

I felt myself being shaken awake, I jump out of the bed instinctively looking for a threat. I shook my head, now fully conscious I look at the boy and gasped. He was covered in cum, he looked more annoyed than anything but otherwise fine. But, what about last night, was it all a dream? Stewie called my name and I snapped back into reality. He told me that as much semen I keep putting on him we might as well start having sex. I went numb, so last night was a dream which was both a good and bad thing. It was good because that meant Stewie was a virgin and I would really prefer him to have sex with someone he really loves. It was bad because I had another wet dream which was embarrassing for someone my age and now I really couldn't deny that I was in love with the boy. He grabbed my hand and asked if I was okay, the correct answer would be no but I couldn't let Stewie be worried with my pedophiliac dreams and urges so I said yes and led him to the bathroom. I ran the bath water and undressed the boy, after putting him in the tub I added the bubble bath. He started to play with the bubbles giggling with glee, no matter how mature the little genius was, he's still a child which made my dreams even sicker. Stewie grabbed my paw and asked me to scrub his back to which I obliged, I don't know how but I knew that I would do anything for the boy, he's my life and I really loved him. So what do I do from here? Do I make a move or should I just see how it all plays out? I can't believe I'm saying this but if there is truly a god, please give me a sign. I stood up taking Stewie out of the tub when I slipped and fell on my back, holding Stewie tightly and our lips crashing into eachother.


End file.
